The Story With No Name
by Ame Pang
Summary: Lame Jokes. This is what happens when you give the four Anime Sisterz sugar. Don't Flame Us we were High On Sugar Plz R&R a note: chapters 2 and 3,neko and sora have NO part in
1. Chapter 1

The Story With no Name

Chp. 1

"Kagome, where are you?" yell 0 year old Inuyasha. The End.

P.S. Kagome never existed.

* * *

Chp. 2

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking. The End.

P.S. They never stopped walking.

* * *

Chp. 3

One day Kagome died, and Inuyasha cried. The end.

P.S. Kagome never existed

* * *

Chp. 4

One day, Miroku slapped Sango and ran away. The End.

P.S. Sango died in pain.

* * *

Chp. 5

One night Inuyasha was transferred to Hoggy's warts. He displeased Dumbodoor so Dumbodoor turned him into a cat. The End.

P.S. Inuyasha meowed.

* * *

Chp. 6

Kikyo found Inuyasha the Cat. The end.

P.S. Kikyo didn't know it was him. So she took him home.

P.P.S. Inuyasha meowed again.

* * *

Chp 6.

Inuyasha the Cat destroyed Kikyo's plants. The End

P.S. Kikyo never had plants. Inuyasha meowed.

* * *

Chp 7.

Kikyo slapped Inuyasha the Cat. The end.

P.S. Inuyasha cried and meowed.

* * *

Chp 8.

Inuyasha the Cat meowed.

P.S. Again

* * *

Chp 9.

Kikyo gave Inuyasha the Cat a pet fish. The end.

P.S. Inuyasha the cat ate it. After he meowed.

* * *

Chp.10

Dumbodoor was angry at Inuyasha for meowing too much. The End.

P.S. Inuyasha got turned back into a half demon, he barked.

* * *

Chp.11

Kikyo refound Inuyasha. The end.

P.S. She slapped him. He Barked.

* * *

Chp. 12

Inuyasha revived the dead Kagome and lived happily ever after. The end.

P.S. Kagome never existed so she never died and Inuyasha wasn't able to revive her so they couldn't live happily ever after.

* * *

The (real) End


	2. Chapter 2

**My Interview With Lacus Clyne**

Hi Mizu-chan here I'm very bored and since none wants to tell me what kind of story and what anime they want me 2 rite about I shall write a one shot for my anime obsession right now GUNDAM SEED!

LC: Excuse her…

10 hrs l8er

Me: HI IM BACK

Anyways since no one will tell me and Ame-chan wants me 2 make a story so much I shall interview the best character ever in Gundam Seed!

Pplz in black bring Lacus Clyne in…

Me: you're so pretty

Lacus: um hi… why am I here?

Me: I'm here to interview u

Me: Can I play with your pink Haro?

Lacus: um sure still trying to process infromation

Me: hugging haro

Lacus: um can I go now?

Me: can I keep ur haro?

Lacus: no

Me: okay. pouts

5 min l8er

Me: gives lacus big hug

Me: k u can go now

Lacus: thank you

A/N: hi ya I know its short but this is just a one shot to please some one glares at Ame-chan if u actually want me 2 make a sequel tell me and ya… bubi


	3. Chapter 3

GS Cast: Hi!

CCS Cast: Hey...er...who are you?

Kira: I'm Kira this is Lacus!

Rest of people: what about us?

Kira: You're not important

Syaoran: Lacusssss? heart eyes

Sakura: Syaoran! SLAP!

Lacus: Kira save me!

Syaoran: LACUSS!

Lacus: EEK

Lacus: HAROS ATTACK

Sakura: SYAORAN! SLAP!

Haro: haro haro!

Syaoran: OUWCH!

Meilin: Hi Dearka slut walk/slut talk

Lacus: Thank you Kira kisses on the cheek

Syaoran: NO!

Dearka: Hi sweetie

Meilin: wink

Milly: Dearka... deadly tone

Meilin: Want to have some "fun"?

Milly: Dearka, your mom's here to see you

Meilin: Mom?

Dearka: My mom?

Meilin: O.O

Milly: drags him off

Meilin: shrug

Tomoyo: Eriol, whose that guy with blue hair he's cute...

Eriol: Why I am

Tomoyo: SLAP! NOT YOU! THAT OTHER GUY!

Cagalii: Mine! drags Athrun off

Tomoyo: GLARE!

Hears distant yelling But she was cute!

Sakura: beating the crap out of Syaoran

Syaoran: Don't hurt me, I love you...

hears distant painful screaming and Milly yelling I HATE YOU, YOU JERK!

Meilin: IT'S OK! TAKE HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE!

Tomoyo: I want that blue haired guy!

Eriol: Me?

Dearka comes out of nowhere bruised an bleeding: Hi sweety faints

Meilin: looks in disgust

Meilin: No way am I taking him

Milly: Oh dear what have I done? I have to help you takes out big needle

Meilin: O.O"""

Dearka: EEP!

Meilin: HAHAHAHAHA!rolls on floor

Sakura: Syaoran I know u love me

Syaoran: But Lacus is prettier...

Sakura: SLAP! TIMES A MILLION!

Dearka: See you soon god

Fllay: Don't hurt him he's cute!

Kira: gasp Fllay you don't like me!

Sakura: Haha, sucker!

Lacus: gasp Kira YOU don't like me!

Syaoran: I love you! to Lacus

Sakura: runs away crying

Athrun: Bug off she's my fiancée

Cagalli: Athrun! How dare you! runs off crying

Syaoran: Where's Sakura? I need to call off our engagement.

GS Cast: speechless

Syaoran: kneels down on one knee in front of Lacus Will you marry me?

Lacus: EEP Yzak save me!

Syaoran: Yzak?

Kira: Oh yeah, now you like him!

Syaoran: O.O

Lacus: YOU ditched ME!

Yzak: sneaks away

Syaoran: SAKURA!

Sakura: runs and bumps into Syaoran

Sakura: Huh? What is it?

Athrun: You're cute!

Sakura: So are you!

Sakura: slow mo run to Athrun

Cagalli/Lacus: HOWCOME YOU NEVER SAID THAT TO US!

Sakura: O.O

Sakura: I love...

Syaoran: Me?

Sakura: GLARE!

Athrun: No it's me you dope.

Sakura: heart eyes

Syaoran: runs and huddles up in a corner

Cagalli and Lacus whispers plans to terrorize Athrun and Sakura

Sakura: O.O" uh oh...

Sakura: Athrun SAVE ME!

Kira: Fllay where are you my love?

Lacus: HE STILL DOESN'T LIKE ME breaks down

Eriol: I have her here in my room doing "sumthing"

GS Cast: O.O

Eriol: What?

Tomoyo: Eriol! I thought I was your first and only!

Eriol: Not any more

Nicol: PIANO! WHERE IS THE PIANO? MUST FIND AND PRACTICE PIANO!

Meilin: This piano I just crushed?

Meilin: points at piano

Nicol: AHHH faints

Sakura: I need to love someone!

Sakura: cry

Yzak: appears out of nowhere

Dearka: I thought u didn't like girls

Yzak: I don't but this one's cute..

RECIEVES GLARES FROM ALL THE GIRLS

Sakura: Are you my one and only love?

Yzak: Sure, waht the heck!

Sakura: smiles brightly

Athrun: yeah, yeah get a room... sighs

Sakura: I thought I liked you

Sakrua: But no...

Yzak: Where's the room?

GS Cast: Um...

Sakura: Syaorans!

Sakura: He has a "big" bed

Yzak: Okay let's go!

Sakura: runs to room

Hears "noises"

CCS cast: O.O""

GS Cast: Meep!

Sakura: That was nice

yzak: Glad you liked it

Sakura: all dreamy

GS: ewwww

CCS: O.O"

Syaoran: Want to come with me?

Sakura: NO!

Le Crecet: Muhahahaha...

Syaoran: T.T

Kira: I thought I killed you sharpens sword

Meilin: you're cute! to Kira

Kira: Thanks shimmering eyes

Meilin: wink

Kira: I like you!

Meilin: I like you a lot!

Fllay/Lacus: Hey! glares at each other

Meilin: let's go somewhere else

Dearka: grabs popcorn oooh its going to be a cat fight

Fllay/Lacus: Grrrr

Meilin: O.O"

Milly: Not if I can help it!

Meilin: whatever...

Milly: "drags Dearka out of the room and pounds him

Sakura: Haha!

Cagalli: let's go Milly!

Sakura: Where's Syaoran?

Cagalli: you want to be friends, Sakura?

Sakura: Sure!

Cagalli: I know where Syaoran is. You want to go pound him together?

Sakura: TOTOALLY!

Sakura: runs with Cagalli

Sakura and Cagalli prance off to find and pound their boyfriends

Sakura: That felt SO good.

Cagalli: Totally

Cagalli: Best friends?

Sakura: Oh yeah!

Tomoyo: I thought I was your best friend!

Sakura: "

Dearka: What happened to you guys? to Athrun and Syaoran

Sakura: giggle

Cagalli: cackle

Syaoran: Her... points at Sakura

Sakura: acts like an angel

Athrun : And her points at Cagalli

Sakura: We would never do such a thing.

Cagalli: I'm sorry sweetie let's go fix you up grabs him and marches out the door

Sakura: I wouldn't care about you, Syaoran pout

Athrun : AHH! I'M SORRY! SERIOUSLY! runs out screaming with Cagalli following with a humongous needle

Sakura: Can I borrow that needle?

Syaoran: O.O"

Cagalli : Just give a second...

Sakura: Ok...grins evilly

Syaoran: O.O"""""

Cagalli: pierces needle through Athrun

Cagalli: Here u can have it now

Sakura: Thank you...evil cackle

Syaoran: O.O""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura: Syaoran sweetheart...

Sakura: jab there you go...

Cagalli: don't worry. It doesn't hurt. Just ask Athrun

Athrun : faints

Syaoran: I think you're lying...faints

Sakura: They'll be ok...

Cagalli: Uh huh

Sakura: Haha...

Nicol: My poor, poor piano... looks at Sakura Hey, can I borrow that needle?

Sakura: Of course! hands needle

Nicol: Thank you your a life saver. I thought I had to walk all the way to the drug store and they don't have needles that big. pokes needle through self Now we can die together, my dearest piano...

Cagalli: Should we tell him it was a prop, Sakura?

Sakura: hmm...yes, we should

Cagalli: Too late, he's dead

Sakura: Hum...

Cagalli: Oh well

Sakura: Let's go buy some death drugs walks away

Cagalli: Wait up!

Sakura: hmm...extra strong?

Cagalli: Yeah sure but remember to do it in front of the guys and make sure they think its there fault

Sakura: Ok

Sakura: takes drug FAINT!

Syaoran: Sakura!

Syaoran: IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

Cagalli: Athrun this is all your fault takes drug

Syaoran: cry

Cagalli thinks : 'oops over dose' dies

Sakura: Cagalli?

Athrun: Wah! This is all your fault points at random person

Syaoran: IT WAS YOURS! points at Athrun

Athrun: gasps and took in too much air faints

Syaoran: O.O

Lacus: NOOOOO!

Sakura: Huh? looks around franticly EW! SYAORAN GET AWAY FROM ME!

Sakura: YZAK! HELP!

Athrun: Wait Lacus doesn't like me! It's Mia! Ew Mia has cooties!

Sakura: YZAK! SYAORAN IS ATTEMPING RAPE!

Yzak: At your service!

Sakura: AAAHHHH!

Syaoran: O.O"

Yzak: punches Syaoran a thousand million miles away

Sakura: My hero! hugs Yzak

Athrun: Ew Mia has cooties!

Sakura: O.O

Mia: Do not!

Athrun: So it is you!

Mia: I'll be leaving now...

CCS O.O"

Kira: Lacus don't leave me! clings to Ma

Sakura: Make out with Yzak

CCS: EWWW!

Syaoran: Sakura!

Sai: hey I saw her first! starts to hit Kira

Syaoran: NNNOOO!

Cagalli: Haha!

Athrun: gasp you're alive !

Sakura: murmur Go away Syaoran

Athrun: consumed to much air again faints

Sakura: Yzak...

Sakura: I want to have some fun!

Yzak: punches syaoran

Yzak: Okay

Sakura: Let's go!

hears louder noises

CCS: EEEWWWW!

Dearka: good luck!

Milly: I'm not done with you yet! pulls needle from Nicol

Sakura: That was better than the last!

Yzak: Thank you bows

Sakura: blush

GS CAST: EWW! cowers behind CCS Cast

CCS: O.O"""""""

Sakura: What? it's life.

CCS: EEEWWW!

Kira: Lacus left me!

Meilin: you can have me...

GS: blink blink

CCS: O.O

Kira: Eww! You have cooties or was that Mia?

Meilin: How come I don't get to do what Sakura does!

Mia: from outside door I HEARD THAT

Meilin: I want a room with a guy!

GS: EWWWWW!

CCS: AAWWW! SICKKKKK!

Meilin: I need a guy!

**Hi everyone! This is another wacky thing we came up with! We were righting this on msn so yeah tell us what u think by reviewing and if u can guess which character was who u get a cookie! Beware onli me and Ame-chan did this chappie! Well gud luk with that Ame-chan is making me suffer by typing if u read my other fic I kinda twisted/broke my wrist but its almost betta and I burned my hand/finger so yeah cya**

**Mizu-chan**


End file.
